Violet Rhodes
Violet Rhodes is the Human mutant also known as Syphon. She is a former consort of Dionysus and mother of Ivy Rhodes. After giving birth to Ivy and dying, she was reborn as a Vampric Maenad. Character History Violet grew up in a dangerous neighbourhood in her youth, she witnessed many of her friends fall victim as well as being engrossed in it herself, to gang violence, drugs and other criminal activities. From a young age, she had drug abuse issues and was on the way to alcoholism. It was during these criminal days of hers that she discovered her mutant ability. Her ability allowed her to take and hold onto then release whatever energy she came into contact with, all while keeping it in the exact state at which it was when absorbed. She was able to put all the pain in her past behind her and she joined a group of other mutants, naming herself Syphon. As Syphon she travelled around saving people from threats, natural or sentient. It was during this time she met Dionysus, Violet had attracted the attention of a god. It was soon after Dionysus had been freed from his captivity by Geir and he was enamoured with the young Violet Rhodes. Dionysus tried to court Violet, but he was rebuffed as she wanted to focus on her life as a hero. Eventually the two of them spent one night together as a goodbye, Dionysus deciding to leave Violet on her own path like she wanted. It was then Violet became pregnant with her daughter, Ivy. Violet's mutant ability allowed her to absorb some of the Dionysus' divine power leading to the self-conception of Ivy. Violet was taking into herself some of the immortal energy, it however remained inside her, and like all energy she absorbed it did so in its original state. Her mind, not designed to hold divine energy was unable to process the energy coursing through her, and she slowly lost her mind. While pregnant, she started to drink again, but instead of having a negative effect on her and the child, as a child of Dionysus, the fetus only grew stronger and more robust, leading to more and more madness to swallow Violet as she carried her child to term. So each day Violet drank more and more, took more and more drugs to an increasingly super-human amount, without any negative effects. Finally after a relatively short pregnancy of 5 months, Violet gave birth to the baby Ivy and as soon as the umbilical cord was cut, and Violets connection to Ivy was physically severed, the full effects of the drink and the drugs no longer negated by Ivy's divine protection, caused Violet to die. Ivy's first act was to cause the death of her mother. Violet was eventually pronounced dead, and Ivy taken away, being raised secretly by her father Dionysus. As Violets body grew colder in the dark of the morgue, she was still alive barely. The divine energy inside her from Dionysus and Ivy lingered, it remained a slight wisp within her tying her soul to her body just that bit longer. When the coroner came to do the autopsy as soon as he touched her body, instantly she started to suck the life out of him, it was like an enormous hunger that took over her soul, she had to feed, eventually climbing up and drinking the energy rich blood direct from his neck. Ivy's blood and the lingering immortal energy of Dionysus had turned her into a Maenad but it was Violets natural power to siphon energy that enhanced her powers and made her into something else, something more. Violet was reborn, her brain stunted and insane from the lack of oxygen and insanity she had been in while pregnant, her body cold and dead like a corpse, was alive, alive with the energy of the divine and life stolen from others. She had lost her own life and could only sustain her high demanding body and abilities by using those abilities. Powers and Abilities Violet as human mutant, had powers that allowed her to absorb and redirect the energy she had absorbed, allowing for her to de-power things, power things up and work as a conduit for many things and abilities as well as her teammates. She could absorb any energy, but unlike her daughter she was not able to convert the type of energy into a more convenient type, so it had to stay the same type she absorbed it as. When she died and was reborn as a Maenad, she was granted the typical Maenad powers; enhanced strength, stamina, endurance, resistance to poison, conditional immortality and inclination towards madness. This tied to her mutant ability allowing her to steal the life energy from her victims, to enhance her body and vital essence even more. Category:Infinity